fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ira (NightShade2K18)
|gender = Female|age = 6 (X784)|hair = Cream coat with white belly|eyes = Pale Blue|birthday = Year X778|affiliation = Fairy Tail|previous affiliation = |mark location = Back|occupation = |team = |partner = Nagisa Tatsuki|base of operations = (Formerly)|previous team = |status = Active|relatives = Brooklyn (father) Ashley (Mother)|magic = Wind Magic (temporary)}} Ira (アイラ Ayla) is an Exceed from , a close companion to Nagisa Tatsuki and member of the , wherein she is a member of . Appearance Ira is a small cream Exceed with a white stomach. She has a rectangular head, with pink ears, pale blue eyes, with small, thin eyebrows, with tiny whiskers (two on each side of her face). Her Ice Blue Guild Mark is located on her back. she has a bandanna on her neck, two bands on her paws and on her waist and tail, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows her to walk erect, unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Ira is able to hold things. She has a long, brown-tipped tail; and the other parts of her tail are cream. Additionally, Ira is able to use her tail to hold onto objects. When using her Magic, she can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow her to fly around and carry others. Ira usually does were her original attire, the only few times being during the Fantasia Parade, to disguise herself in Edolas, and when her parents gave her clothes, again in Edolas. Personality She the quiet one, she rarely speaks but she'll talk when she needs to or something she has to say. She gets nervous when meeting new people, like when she met Nagisa she was wearily, but once you get to know her, shes kind, smart, clever and fierce. Like Nagisa, Ira doesn't take kindly to being offended, nor anyone offending or endangering her friends and family, she also loyal to Nagisa and others. She can get annoyed by both Natsu and Gray fighting and sometimes their reckless actions. Shes serious when comes to fighting enemies, and can be grumpy if she was disturbed her nap time, and also shows great concerns to Nagisa when she was injured as well the well-being of others. Magic and Abilities '(翼 ''Ēra): Much like and , Ira is able to sprout angelic wings that give her the ability to fly and carry objects or one person at a time for a specific amount of time. * ' (ＭＡＸスピード ''Makkusu Supīdo): Just like her fellow Exceeds, Happy and Carla, Ira can utilize considerable amounts of Magic Power in order for her to fly as fast as she can. [[Transformation Magic|'Transformation Magic']] (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): After one year, Ira has trained herself to able to transform into both a human and a sabertooth cat depending on the situation shes in. She keeps her tail with its black band and has short spiky length hair with cat ears on top. This transformation makes her appear to be a teenage girl around Nagisa's age. In her both forms, Ira's Magic is increased by a bit. As a result her precognitive abilities are enhanced as well. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Thanks to Yoshimura's training, Ira has been shown to use swift and powerful kicks and punches in her human form. Enhanced Durability: Despite her small and seemingly frail stature, Ira has proven to possess incredible durability by surviving a explosion by Drake Steel, despite being in the center of the explosion when it occurred. Light Claw (軽い爪 Karui Tsume): With her paws engulfed in white light, Ira swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, unleashing slashing streams of light damaging her opponents in her both normal and Sabertooth cat form. This attack was powerful enough to destroy a Thunder Palace Lacrima, which was about twice the size of Ira. Former Magic and Abilities Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): After unconditional eating a strange white fruit, which turned her white (She was nicknamed "White Tiger") and gained the ability to breathe wind. It faded after one usage, but returned once more during the visit to Toma E. Fiore, only to disappear again after a sudden release of wind. * White Tigermander's Roar (白いタイガーマンダ Shiroi Taigāmandā no Hōkō): Similar to Happy's , Ira can release a blast of wind from her mouth, it was potent enough to knock out, enemies. * Light Wind Claw (軽風い爪 Karui Kaze Tsume): Ira's alternate, Wind-enhanced of her Light Claw. Ira engulfed her paws in wind and light, Ira swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, unleashing slashing streams of wind and light damaging and blowing her opponents away hard enough to send them crashing straight through concrete buildings. Equipment Trivia * her Romji name Ayla means "Halo of light around the moon" * Ira's Japanese voice Actor is Maaya Sakamoto who voiced Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler and her English voice is Lindsay Seidel who voice Nagisa Shiota from assassination classroom (hes one of my favorite characters in the series) * Ira sleepwalks in her sleep sometime often which Nagisa have always kept a close eye her at times. Quotes Battles & Events Category:Exceed Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Original Character